


Retrace

by lesslovelythings



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Crack, I just really like omegaverse, M/M, Omegaverse, Uta Being an Asshole, alpha Yomo, crackfic, omega Uta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesslovelythings/pseuds/lesslovelythings
Summary: Yomo and Uta's relationship while younger (before Kaneki). Uta is an omega, Yomo is an alpha. What will happen when the two meet? (Crackfic by me).





	Retrace

“Renji Yomo.”

 

That’s the name. Some random ghoul, and a kid to boot, just waltzed into his territory, with no excuses, and no apologies. Silver hair like an annoying, stuck-up, alpha-fraternity brat, this ghoul thought that he could come charging in and start hunting like he owned the place. Yomo came to his attention one week ago, but now, ever since he’d discovered that the stranger actually _was_ an alpha, Uta had been more pissed off than he’d ever been.

 

To boot, the hair dye he used yesterday, a new product he’d never tried before, was absolute shit.

 

So Uta was pissed. Very, very pissed.

 

To be precise, it wasn’t exactly anger, but leaned more on the side of restlessness. Yomo had to be the first ghoul in a good while to come into his territory unannounced. It was exciting, in a way, to anticipate a huge fight coming up, to pierce the skin of his opponent with his kagune and rip the tender meat from the body. A bloody masterpiece.

 

Uta slammed his fist into the tiled bathroom wall. The tiles smash perfectly and fall to the ground in broken pieces. Just like Yomo’s bones when Uta finds him. He smiles, a cold grin, and then he smells it.

 

Blood. Not his, the cuts on his knuckles are already healing. Human’s.

 

He slipped on his jacket and leapt over the porch railing, a short drop to the ground from his shabby apartment, and breathed in deeply. It’s definitely human. No sirens sound nearby, so it’s not a simple human accident or the like. But, Uta thought he’d ordered hunting in this area off-limits until next month, and he doubted any ghouls less powerful than he would go against his orders.

 

Sighing, he followed the scent. Uta kept an eye out for that Renji Yomo ghoul, and the dull, far away sound of ambulance sirens reached his ears, slowly growing louder. A large group of humans waited ahead, next to a hotel, so he abandoned the streets for the rooftops and peeks over the closest roof. The corpse of a young businessman laid splattered on the cement. The humans either take pictures or interview the cops who’ve just arrived, and the ambulance speeds around the corner to get to the body. Uta chuckled at the sight; the suicide would’ve made a good meal.

 

“It’s a shame to let free food go to waste,” a deep voice said from behind.

 

Uta’s grin widened. “I was just thinking the same thing.” He turned around and there – the alpha brat, Renji Yomo, stood in his long jacket with his face in a scowl and his hands at his sides. “So you’ve sought me out, hm? I didn’t realize you were so eager to meet me.” The anger fueled inside of him at the sheer audacity of this ghoul, burning in his chest and head. His could barely prevent himself from attacking the foolish brute right then, but first, he should try to piss off the ghoul as much as possible, because that would add to the fun of it all.

 

“Seek you out?” Yomo responded casually. “I’m simply taking a walk.”

 

Uta dug his nails into his palms. “Are you? And here I thought we would settle this.”

 

“Settle what? Settle the fact that you’re not even a beta? That you’re an omega?”

 

He froze. How in the _hell_ did Yomo know _that_?

 

“Are you finally gonna tell your little followers?” Yomo continued, seeing Uta tense up. “Gonna tell them that their leader is just a whore?”

 

Itori must’ve told him. _That beta bitch_.

 

Uta stepped toward him, unraveling his kagune. “Shall we move somewhere more secluded?” he growled. “Where I can beat your prejudiced ass into a bloody pile?”

 

“Ah, you didn’t deny it. That means you _are_ an omega.” Yomo dodged his first punch with ease and jumped to the ground. “Itori didn’t tell me that, by the way. You’re easy enough to figure out.”

 

Uta gritted his teeth. Sinking his kagune into Yomo would feel so good, and it’d shut the bastard up. How the hell Yomo figured he was an omega, Uta had no idea. Scent? No, he didn’t smell like omega. The sooner he made Yomo’s heart stop beating, the better everything would be.

 

“I’m surprised you managed to cover up the omega scent,” Yomo said, as if reading his mind. The broader bodied ghoul stopped in a courtyard and turned to face him. “You probably smell like omega heat constantly, and on your off-days, alpha. Am I right?”

 

_Wrong_. Uta bit his tongue. Anything he said could be used against him. It was easier to just stay quiet instead of let it get to him.

 

“How many knots have you taken?” the alpha taunted. Uta jumped from the roof to the brick ground, landing several meters away from one of the biggest pricks he’d ever met. “Is that how you get stronger ghouls to listen to you? You bend over and let them-”

 

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Uta snarled. To his amazement, Yomo did. And then Yomo laughed and the concept of calmness was thrown out the window.

 

Uta punched at Yomo, an attempt to smash his knuckles into the side of Yomo’s face, but the silver-haired youth blocked it, counterattacked with a low kick, and Uta stepped back and attacked again with his kagune. Yomo parried them all away. Spotting an opening, he darted forward and slashed and retreated, the warmth of blood on his kagune telling him he’d hit something. A cut appeared on Yomo’s side and Uta grinned. His smile faltered when Yomo pointed to Uta’s own side; the omega ghoul glanced down to see a similar cut on himself. _When…?_

And suddenly Yomo was right next to him. Kagune coiled and ready to strike, fists ready to break bones. In a millisecond Uta’s own Kagune sharpened and pointed at the alpha; he didn’t attack or flee, because as soon as he stabbed Yomo’s heart, Yomo would kill him. This situation was tricky, Uta had seen it happen before, where neither can do anything but remain still, and the one who moves first and _how_ they move, will determine who dies.

 

Yomo didn’t move. Didn’t _blink_. Simply stared right through him, in thought. Uta considered targeting him kagune and thus escaping from the situation, but Yomo hardly needed his kagune to fight – well, Uta didn’t either, not really, but he didn’t particularly want to give Yomo an opening.

 

“You don’t seem like the omega type,” Yomo stated. Uta wasn’t sure why, but the alpha relaxed his kagune and drew it away. “Whatever. I’ll see you, then.”

 

“You’re leaving?” Uta couldn’t believe it. Why the actual _hell_ would he abandon a fight? “I thought you’d want to finish this, not run away, you prick.”

 

Yomo sighed and scratched the back of his neck. It was strangely open, considering they’d just fought. “If we’d continued, we would’ve killed each other. You know. And I’ll admit, you are strong, the most powerfully omega _I’ve_ met, and I think both of us would rather not die in a bloody mess. Make sense?”

 

Uta narrowed his eyes. This guy was definitely weird. Not as infuriating as before, but still confusing. For starters, alphas do not say an omega is _strong_. They _don’t_ , it’s not in their nature.

 

“Are you leaving this ward?” Uta questioned, reminding Yomo – and himself – of the original purpose of the battle.

 

“Most likely.” Yomo took a single step forward. “Would you rather me stay?”

 

“No,” Uta said immediately. He tensed his kagune warily as Yomo reached forward and placed his hand on the omega’s shoulder. Yomo brushed his fingertips against Uta’s neck and pressed against the unmarked skin, the warmth in his hands making Uta shiver.

 

“The omega in you says otherwise,” Yomo murmured and he slipped behind Uta and placed his hands on the frozen omega’s hips. Uta instantly grabbed his wrists, how _dare_ he, and exhaled a displeased hiss at the alpha’s advance. Yomo ignored it and lightly bit Uta’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood, and heat flooded through Uta’s body. It felt strange, but not unpleasant, and Yomo applied more pressure to his jaw and his sharp teeth punctured the soft skin. Uta wet his lips and dug his nails into Yomo’s wrists and then he felt Yomo’s _tongue_ flick forward and lap up the fresh blood. It took every ounce of control to not gasp in surprise. The alpha sensed his shock, though, and sucked at the wound, drawing more blood and a heightened reaction from the omega.

 

Yomo worked his mouth to Uta’s jugular and pressed his teeth into the vital vein. At the same time, Yomo expertly worked at unbuttoning the other’s jeans and slid his hand downwards, brushing against Uta’s hard-on, and rubbed the inside of the omega’s thigh. Uta cursed himself for wearing baggy pants but then, if he had worn skinny jeans or the like, Yomo wouldn’t be _touching_ him so-

 

“ _Ah_.”

 

Yomo teased him now, stroking him in the most sensitive place, and with every shiver or sound he made, he knew he grew closer to giving in entirely to his omega instinct. The alpha turned him around at focused his attention on the front of Uta’s neck, held Uta’s body pressed against him with one hand, and with the other, slowly, carefully, pushed inside the slicked omega.

 

“Shit, _shit_ , what the hell are you doing?” Uta growled. It sounded gaspier than he’d intended. Fuck, he was pathetic as hell. Blushing red and turned on. Letting this alpha he didn’t even know do this to him. Even if it felt good. _Damn_.

 

Renji Yomo lifted his head and kissed Uta softly on the lips. It surprised him, the omega didn’t expect that sort of thing at all, and Yomo kissed him again, but this time it was harder; a forceful, claiming type of kiss. Uta leaned into him and groaned as Renji moved his hips forward.

 

“How far do you want to go?” Renji asked, breaking away from the kiss. Uta stared at him in disbelief.

 

“All the way,” he heard himself say. Was it true? Probably.

 

The alpha wordlessly picked him up, Uta clung to him, mind racing, and Yomo kicked open the door of the nearest condo. He must’ve known the owners weren’t home because he casually walked upstairs and shoved the omega onto the master bed. Renji pulled off his coat and shirt and tossed them on the floor; Uta shed himself of his clothing, too, and mentally prepared himself for what his needy omega body was about to let happen.

 

Renji crawled on top of him, kissing his hips and then neck and Uta felt Renji’s hard cock pressing against his entrance. He shivered in excitement as Renji entered him slowly, hilt-deep, and gasped when the alpha pulled back and powerfully thrust his hips forward. That sensitive bundle of nerves hit spot on; Yomo _had_ to know exactly what he was doing, it wouldn’t have felt so good if he hadn’t – Renji moved again and pickled up his pace, pushing himself inside Uta’s tight, warm body, hitting again and again his prostate with aim Uta was sure was impossible, each time drawing a gasp out of him. Uta dug his nails into the alpha’s back and Yomo dipped his head to kiss him out the mouth for a second before sinking his teeth into the mark on the omega’s neck.

 

Pure pleasure shot through Uta’s body at the sensation and he arched his back and shuddered, feeling himself tighten around Yomo and reach his peak far too quickly; he opened his mouth for a silent gasp and stilled as he climaxed. Renji slowed and finished inside of his partner, waiting for the omega to return from his orgasm high, and licked the bite mark clean of blood. He delivered several more kisses to Uta’s neck and leaned back, and the omega lay still and panted heavily, eyes closed.

 

Yomo pulled out and stood up. The omega lifted his head in question.

 

“I need to go,” he said, pulling his clothes back on. He picked up Uta’s pants and boxers and tossed them onto the bed. “I’ll… see you again, I hope. After I kill Arima.”

 

* * *

  

“And you never did kill him,” Uta said, absent-mindedly sketching on a sheet of paper.

 

Renji narrowed his eyes at the omega. “At least I attempted it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Kaneki Ken asked, just having overheard their conversation. In his hands were two mugs of coffee. “The manager said to give these to you. Are you coming downstairs soon?”

 

Uta twirled his chair around and took the coffee from his hand. “Yes. When we’re done catching up.”

 

Kaneki placed the second coffee next to Uta’s drawing and glanced at the image. “What is this?”

 

“Oh,” Uta said with a small smile. “Just retracing some memories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my other work if you like Volrton + omegaverse!


End file.
